The present invention relates to toy monorail systems and apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toy monorail system and incorporated support apparatus having at least one shuttle craft with a figurine attached and an on board electric motor for propelling the chassis along the monorail track.
Many toy systems are known among conventional disclosures which employ elements to model, at miniature scale, the operation of cars, buses, and trains. Toy trains are particularly well-known and are generally mounted on tracks having two rails, much like their large scale counterparts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,366 discloses a wheeled toy train unit which is disposed upon a track cantilevered above the floor, and requires a central support member (Christmas Tree) to balance. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,618 shows a moving model train on a track which must be attached to a Christmas Tree for support. However, provisions for achievement of stable positioning or operation of the moving vehicles are not included in these disclosures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,871 also features a vertically extending tree member for attachment and support. This patent, entitled ACTION ORNAMENT WITH CHRISTMAS TREE MOUNTING THEREFOR uses a height differential between first and second track ends to fuel a ski-slope arrangement.
The prior art additionally shows a large number of principally ornamental devices, which are designed for their decorative appeal. These devices are problematic in the difficulty involved with attachment or movement of involved joints when the preferred displays are set up. These disclosures are not designed to move and thus take no steps for preventing sliding or detachment or movement.
Thus the longstanding need for continually operative, yet ornamentally functional types of toy systems is not solved within the pertinent art. Neither of the above categories of known toys provide for adequate system stability or include vehicles which are easily attached and detached to enable long-term and continuous operation.
Clearly, attempts have been made to solve these problems using known toy systems which have not adequately addressed the issues resolved by the present invention.